


One True Love

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Ratings: PG, Sad, Transgender, hogwarts365
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela is confronted with her past, present and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angela's Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts365 Prompt 1 : Transgender Draco / Luna Lovegood / Coming Out
> 
> http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/

“I think that's enough, honey.”

“Another one! And I'm not your honey.”

“Sure, toots.”

“Bitch.”

“I heard that.”

Angela felt the burning liquor travelling through her throat and into her stomach. She didn't even like the drink, but at this point in her life, she couldn't care less. She put the empty glass back on the table, paid the landlady and made her way to the door. Suddenly she became dizzy and felt the liquor in her stomach desperately trying to find a way back where it came from and although she put up quite a fight, she was destined to lose.

“Hello.”

Angela shuddered when she heard the familiar voice. She turned around and saw Luna Lovegood walking towards her. Angela started to shake uncontrollably and she felt tears abandoning her eyes.

“Don't cry,” Luna said softly while taking Angela's hand in hers. She waved her wand and the pool of sick disappeared. “Let's sit over there. Hannah? Two cups of your strongest coffee, please.”

“Coming up.”

“What are you doing here?” said Angela, while drying her eyes with a handkerchief.

“Wrackspurts. They brought me here,” Luna said dreamily. “There must be a reason why you drank too much.”

“M-my husband,” stuttered Angela, while taking a sip from her coffee. “We had a fight.”

“May I ask why?” said Luna.

“He found...er...something in my drawer and he asked me if there was someone else,” said Angela.

“What did he find?” said Luna.

“A bra,” said Angela and she started to cry again. “H-he doesn't know.”

“Oh,” said Luna. “Why not?”

“He doesn't want a freak as husband,” said Angela.

“You're not a freak,” said Luna sharply. “You are you, and he loves you nonetheless. I think it's time to tell him the truth. Right now.”

“Please come with me,” whispered Angela.

“I will,” said Luna. “But before we go...”

“Yes?” said Angela.

“You really should brush your teeth, sweetie,” said Luna softly. “Harry doesn't have to know about...what happened.”

“Don't call me swee...sorry. Thanks, Lovegood.”

“That's what friends are for.”


	2. About A Boy

My head...

Can't move...

Tied up...

Blindfolded...

Wand...

“Don't bother looking for your wand, Potter.”

Distorted voice. I could Stun...

“And no wandless magic. Took care of that.”

Dammit!

“I have always admired your talent to escape. Even Voldemort himself couldn't hold you in his grasp. But not this time.”

“Who are you?”

“In time. First I would like to tell you a story.”

“I'm not...”

“Hush now, or I will send you to the naughty step. Where was I? Oh yes. Once upon a time there was a boy who didn't have any friends. Please don't petty him. The boy didn't need friends. He was his own best friend. Until one day he met another boy. The boy was intelligent and independent just like him. They became friends. He noticed that he was developing feelings for the other boy and one day he tried to kiss him. The other boy coldly rejected him, and told him that he never wanted to see him again. Several years later when the boy's father stood trail for his horrible crimes, he encountered the other boy again. He tried to be friendly, but the man rejected him again. He couldn't forget the man and he tried to find him, but to no avail. The man seemed to have dissappeared into thin air. The boy almost gave up until one day he read an article about the man. The man was married...to you.”

“Draco...”

“He knew I was still after him. I couldn't find him, but I found you instead. Even better.”

“Why?”

“You're the key to his heart, so please don't blame me for what I'm about to do.”

“Please...”

“Now be a big boy. I will only hurt a bit...”

“No...”

“Diffindo!”

“N...AAAARGHH!!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We're he...,” said Angela, but her eyes were glued at the frontdoor. It was open...

Luna pulled out her wand and she and Angela entered the house.

“Harry! Harry!”

Luna heard Angela screaming and she hurried towards the living room. Angela was lying unconsious on the floor next to Harry's wedding ring; the finger still warm...


End file.
